Remember Me
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: Post KH2. She doesn't remember him...or anything that they went through together. Maybe if he helped her, maybe one day she would return to him. Namiku and some SorKai
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone it has definitely been a while. Yes, I realize that I started another fic before completing ****Give It All Up**** and ****Giving Into You ****but I needed to begin this before the idea completely left my head. Now that school is calming down finally I now have some time to sit down and write. Well enough rambling on with the fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters.**

It was just another day in Destiny Islands; the sun shined brightly overhead, the waves crashed gracefully against the sandy shore, and the wind lightly brushed through the leaves of the luscious tropical plants that grew around the small island. A young boy about the age of sixteen lay lazily against a rather large paopu fruit tree, occasionally letting a small yawn escape his lips. His unusual aqua colored eyes focused on the clear ocean with a look of boredom. It had been a month since Sora, Kairi, and himself had returned to their tropical home after the defeat of Organization XIII, and things have never been more boring.

"I seriously need to get a job…or find something to occupy my time," the youth mumbled to himself, brushing his silver bangs from his face.

After two years of nothing but battling heartless and nobodies, it had been rather difficult for the teen to readjust himself into the laid-back life that he had been living before the islands were attacked. Unlike Sora, whose intention was to find both Kairi and himself and return to Destiny Islands, Riku never really wanted to return home. He would much rather be free to explore worlds and fight the heartless with his Way to Dawn in his hands. However, those days of adventure were over it seemed and as hard as it was; Riku would just have to learn to accept it. He broke his gaze from the water in front of him when he the sound of someone climbing up the ladder behind him.

"I figured you would be up here Riku," his best friend said as he poked his head from below, a large grin evident on his face.

"Come on Sora, hurry up," a female voice complained.

"Oh yeah. Sorry Kairi," The brown-haired boy hastened his pace and made it to the top, assisting his female companion in balancing herself.

Riku sat idly against the tree as this scene took place, watching his friends in amusement. It was so obvious that they had a thing for each other, what he didn't understand was why they didn't just come out and say it.

"So what brings you two here to disturb my peace?" he asked as he noticed Kairi begin to scold at Sora.

"Yeah right. You're glad we took time out of our day to look for you, or you would have been bored out of your mind. Think of us as heroes coming to save you," Sora laughed.

Riku shrugged, "I'm beyond saving," he mumbled loud enough only for them to hear him.

Sora chuckled once again, "You're probably right."

His bright blue eyes looked back to the red haired female by his side, giving her a bright smile.

"Kairi and I wanted to know if you wanted to return to the main island to get some ice-cream, like the three of us used to do in the old days," he offered, while looking at Riku with a hopeful expression.

"I think I'm going to pass on that offer Sora, but thanks," Riku said, returning his eyes to the ocean.

Sora frowned for a brief second before the smile returned, "Well the offer is still available if you want to meet up later."

Riku waved to them without turning his head, to which Sora let out a sigh. He tucked his hands within his pockets.

"I'm worried Kai. He hasn't been the same since we came back. He just comes up here and sits in the same spot everyday," Sora whispered in a worried tone, he just wanted the old Riku to return, "What could have happened?"

"I don't know Sora," Kairi replied, while placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, "But I'm sure he will return to normal one day…you'll see," she said, giving him a warm smile.

Sora smiled in return and placed his hand on top of hers, "Thanks. You always have a way to make me feel better Kairi," he said, "Now let's go get some ice-cream okay? My treat."

"Okay," she said happily.

"Kairi," Riku's voice called, causing both her and Sora to look back at him. His eyes were on both of them.

"I need to ask you something," He said while getting up from his spot.

"What is it?" she asked with curiosity when he had finally reached them.

It took Riku a second to find the right words, he had promised himself that he would never think about her again because she was a painful subject to bring up, but he just had to know.

"How is Namine?" he asked in a surprisingly calm voice.

Namine was a blond haired artist that he had spent a lot of time with over the past year; who had the power to alter the memories of Sora and everyone connected to him. It was his job, as ordered by DiZ, to protect her as she returned Sora's real memories to him. The two had grown rather close during their time together, and needless to say, he had fallen for her, even though Riku was more than aware that she was Kairi's nobody.

"It's strange," Kairi began, "Lately I haven't been able to feel her presence, it's like she has disappeared," she continued sadly.

Riku nodded, "I see," he said and looked up to the sky, which had grown rather dark in color. It seemed like the sky itself was reflecting his inner feelings.

Even though his fear of giving up the thrill and excitement of venturing into other worlds were major reasons that made Riku reluctant to return to Destiny Islands, there was also another issue that had tormented him even more. It was the fact that every time he saw Kairi she would remind him of Namine, even though they were practically complete opposites. His biggest regret was not being able to do anything to prevent the inevitable from happening; all he did was watch her disappear from his life forever, silently from the sidelines. He began to remember what had taken place in their last encounter together, before she had given up her physical body.

_**Flashback**_

_They were sitting on top of the Memory Skyscraper in The World That Never Was, the pale glow from Kingdom Hearts being the only source of light in this dark world._

"_You're going to go through with it aren't you?" Riku's deep voice asked. Though it wasn't exactly his voice to begin with, it belonged to an old adversary that had been defeated almost one year ago. He looked over to the blonde haired girl next to him, whose pencil stopped moving at the question._

"_Yes. Kairi needs me in order to become whole again," she explained, not taking her sapphire eyes off her sketchbook. He should have known that would be her answer, it was the same every time that he had asked her that question, he didn't understand why he would expect anything different. _

"_Are you afraid?" he asked, watching her intently for any type of reaction._

_She looked up to the sky, watching Kingdom Hearts float effortlessly over their heads and gently closed her book. Riku waited patiently for her to answer, not really in any rush to go anywhere._

"_I'm a nobody, I'm not supposed to feel fear or doubt," she stated, finally turning her eyes to him, "Did you feel fear when you gave up your original form for that body?"_

_Riku felt slightly taken aback, he hadn't expected her to retort with a question like that. He felt her eyes on him as he looked down at the hands that looked so foreign to him. He had sacrificed his own body in order to return Roxas to Twilight Town; it was to save his best friend. He couldn't bring himself to lie to her, he had been afraid at the time._

"_Yes. I was afraid. Afraid because I knew that I would never look the same, I sacrificed my body for the power over darkness. I did it to bring Roxas to Sora…at the time that was all that really mattered, that doesn't mean that I wasn't scared or didn't regret it. That would have been far from the truth," he confessed, he couldn't bring himself to look at her with eyes that did not belong to him._

_He heard her scoot closer to him, but didn't pay any attention, he was too lost in his own thoughts, and her question had indeed struck a nerve within him._

"_Riku…" she spoke softly, prompting him to look at her. _

_After a moment, he finally turned to her, surprised at how close she really was, her face only inches away from his. She had begun to reach for his hood._

"_Namine what are you-" but was cut off as the fabric fell away from his head, revealing the face of Ansem. He tried to pull the hood over his face, feeling shameful that she had to see such a sight._

"_Please don't," Namine pleaded, "Do not be afraid. Don't feel ashamed about what you have become, no one could have stopped the inevitable from happening Riku," she looked away, "It's the same for me. Even if I didn't want to give up my physical body, no one can prevent it from happening."_

_She slowly got up after saying this, her blue orbs focusing on something below them. Riku turned to look as well, he noticed three figures pass the skyscraper that they were on move rather hurriedly towards Organization XIII's stronghold._

"_Sora has arrived it seems," Namine stated and began to turn away from him, it was almost time._

_Riku reached out for her wrist, turning her around to stare into his now crimson eyes, she looked up to him with absolute shock. He pulled her into an embrace, resting his chin against her head. She stood stiffly against his chest, not sure of what to do in this situation. _

"_Please don't," he said, "Don't do it."_

"_Riku…" she began, but stopped. He felt her arms wrap around his back for a brief moment before pulling away, she looked at him with what looked to be sadness, "I'm…sorry, but I must."_

_They looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, before turning to see that Sora, along with King Mickey's assistance had summoned a bridge to lead them into the fortress. He let out a sigh, why did it have to be this way._

"_Then, let me protect you until then," he said, pulling his hood over his face and summoning the Way to Dawn to his hand. He wasn't going to be able to change her mind no matter how hard he tried, once she made up her mind there was nothing he could do, at least he could keep her safe from harm until the end._

"_I will," she said and called for a dark portal that would lead them to Kairi's prison. _

_There was no turning back now; it was time for them to face their fate._

_**End Flashback**_

"Wow it looks like a pretty bad storm is going to be approaching soon," Riku heard Sora's voice say which had snapped him from his daze.

A drop of rain landed against his cheek followed by the sound of thunder rolling throughout the sky. It was strange, just a second ago, it was sunny and clear, now it seemed a hurricane was on its way.

'_How strange the weather has been lately.'_

"We better get back to the main island before we're caught up in it," Kairi stated.

Sora and Riku nodded in agreement and the three of them began to run towards their boats on the other side of the island. The wind began to pick up, the gusts making it slightly challenging for them to run, like a force that was repelling them. What was worse was that it had begun to rain harder as well. By the time Sora, Kairi, and Riku made it to their boats, they were completely drenched by the rain.

"My house is the closest so we'll go there," Riku yelled over the rumbling thunder as he fought to control his boat in the violent waters.

He looked back to see how the others were faring, both were having trouble paddling against the strong waves that fought to sink their vessels. Sora was fighting to keep Kairi's boat as close to his as possible in the event that something catastrophic would happen. The storm was at full force by the time they had reached the shore to the main island. Sora helped Kairi from her vessel and followed behind Riku, racing to his house in order to get out of the hurricane. Riku opened the door to his house forcefully, ushering the other two in before him. His eyes looked to the small island they had called their playground, watching as boards from their many clubhouses were flying through in the air. Then, something else had caught his attention; it looked like a shooting star falling from the sky.

'_What in the world is that?' _he asked himself as he watched whatever it was crash into the raging waters.

"Riku hurry inside!" Sora exclaimed, pulling him into the house and shutting the door before Riku could get a chance to see what it was.

Kairi was wringing out her wet red hair into the sink nearby, "We haven't had a storm this bad since the islands were attacked two years ago," she said softly, "Do you think that the heartless have returned?"

Riku shrugged, "I doubt it," he said as he pulled his wet silver bangs from his face.

Sora walked over to the shivering girl, "They won't be coming back Kairi. It's just a normal hurricane, we have these every now and then," He smiled, trying his best to console her.

Kairi turned to him and nodded, "You're right, I guess I worry too much."

Riku walked over to the window, watching the storm break apart the place they call home. He wondered if he would be able to see what had fallen from the sky once this was all over. Why did it bug him so much? It's not like he would be able to go to other worlds just because of a shooting star, after all the link that connected the worlds was broken apart once again after Donald, Goofy, and the King returned to Disney Castle.

"Riku, are you alright?" he heard Sora ask.

He turned his eyes over to his two best friends to see them both looking at him with concern. He sighed, they didn't need to worry about him so much, he could take care of himself.

"I'm fine. By the way if you guys need a change of clothes or something, just go into my room…and you can use the shower if you want," he said while walking over to the fireplace, using his fire magic to warm up the room.

"Thank you Riku," Kairi said. He heard her walk out of the room, her footsteps disappearing down the hallway.

Riku kept his focus on the glowing flames of the fire, the warmth spreading throughout his entire body. He placed a block of wood into the orange blaze, watching it spring to life as it ate upon what it was given.

"You sure you're okay Riku?" he heard Sora ask again.

Riku nodded without turning around to face him, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

Sora was silent for a moment, "It's just that you haven't been yourself since we returned home. It makes me wonder what happened to make you change so much. Both me and Kairi are worried for you."

Riku looked over his shoulder to see the boy looking to the ground messing with his shoe, he truly did look concerned. Riku sighed, he didn't mean to make them feel worried, he had just become more independent and closed off from the world.

"You don't have to worry Sora," he replied, getting up from his spot and giving his best friend a reassuring smirk, "I'm still me, and nothing will ever change that. Now go and get changed before you get sick," he said, ushering Sora out of the room, "You can have the spare room and Kairi can have my room, I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Okay then, goodnight Riku," Sora said before walking out of the room.

--

The sounds of the storm had calmed down as the night passed by. Riku laid on the couch with his hands behind his head, watching the dancing flames of the fire. For some reason he couldn't bring himself to fall asleep, instead his mind drifted to the object that had fallen from the heavens once again. He wondered what exactly it could have been since he remembered when he and Sora had returned to Destiny Islands, she described them as two stars falling from the sky.

'_I can't take it anymore,'_ he thought as he got up from the couch and walked over to the door, closing it behind them.

The sky above was clear once again, it was as if the storm had never happened in the first place. The same, however could not be said for the town. Buildings were falling apart, some weren't even standing any longer, and a lot of debris littered the grounds. They were in for a real cleaning job come tomorrow afternoon. He walked down to the shore and climbed in his boat, which had miraculously stayed in tact. It didn't take more than five minutes for him to reach his destination. Riku swiftly got out of his boat and began to look around.

'_What a mess,'_ he thought, looking at the clubhouses that were now torn apart, the seaside shack they had built so many years ago was no longer standing, and the ground was practically littered with pieces of wood of different sizes and leaves from the surrounding palm trees. There was also rubble floating in the now dark ocean. He sighed and took a seat on the sandy shore of the beach, despite what had taken place hours ago, this place was once again a refuge of peace, a place where he could dwindle on his thoughts. Something shiny had caught his eye close to the water's edge, making him get up to see what it was.

"What's could this be?" he asked as he began to pull it from the wet sand.

It looked to be a star-shaped charm similar to a poapu fruit. Someone must have lost it while trying to get out of the storm. For some reason it reminded him of Namine, then his thoughts took him back to what Kairi had said earlier.

"_Lately I haven't been able to feel her presence, it's like she has disappeared."_

He couldn't help, but feel a pang in his chest as he remembered those words. Had she really lost herself within Kairi that even the princess could no longer sense her anymore? It didn't make sense, how could she just…disappear? He turned the charm over in his hands and noticed there was a small scratch on it, his eyes widened.

'_Why does this look so familiar to me now?'_

He remembered knocking this very same pendant from the woman known as Larxene's hands back when he was trapped in the depths of Castle Oblivion. He remembered her saying that it belonged to a girl that they had held as their prisoner on the top floor of the castle, which turned out to be Namine.

'_This couldn't be the same one though…could it?'_

He looked up to the ocean ahead and noticed something rather large floating towards him, it almost looked like a person. Riku squinted his eyes to get a better look, wondering if he was just seeing things. The moonlight began to move slowly out of the clouds, making it easier for him to see. It was a girl, clinging onto a piece of wood for dear life, wait a second did she have blond hair?

"Namine?" he asked softly, dropping the charm he was holding to the ground.

Riku sprinted into the water, moving as fast as could towards her. It was Namine, he could see her more clearly the closer he got. Her arms began to unclasp from the bark she was holding onto and she began to sink into the dark depths of the ocean.

"Namine!!" he shouted, as he dove in after her.

The salt of the sea burned his eyes terribly, but he didn't care, nothing could stop him from getting to her. He reached out to her sinking form, barely being able to clasp for her wrist. He pulled her tighter against him as he began to swim for shore. He noticed that she wasn't breathing when they had resurfaced, making him frantically move to the shore. Her skin was colder than ice, it made him wonder just had long she had been in the water. When he made it to shore, he placed her gently on the soft sand, placing his ear near her lips for any signs of breathing, there wasn't any.

"No…" he whispered, and began to push against her chest, performing what little CPR he knew of.

It was a miracle, she was actually here in front of him, and he was not going to lose her a second time.

"I'm not going to let you die! I refuse to Namine!" he said as he continued to perform the CPR maneuver.

**Well what do you think? Not too shabby if I do say so myself. I hope you enjoyed it. So tell me what you think, good, bad. Should I continue?? Review Review Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again everyone. Glad to see such positive feedback on the new fic. Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. And so we continue where we left off last time. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts…tis unfortunate but true.**

Riku continued to push against the lower portions of Namine's chest in order to remove all of the water from her body. Namine had shown no signs of life, she just laid there, motionless, not breathing. A bead of sweat began to form on Riku's brow, which he wiped away rather quickly.

"Come on Namine," he muttered under his breath.

No matter how many times he tried she remained the same, he quickly checked her wrist, there was a tiny pulse that was getting slower by the minute; there was one thing left that he had not tried. Riku lowered his head until his face was just inches from hers. He felt his heart begin to beat rapidly as he began to pry her mouth open with his fingers. He inhaled a decent amount of oxygen before closing the gap between their faces. A strange heat passed through his entire body the moment his lips made contact with Namine's, it was a strange feeling. Pushing the feeling off, he quickly exhaled the air he had been holding into her windpipe, noticing the girl's body twitch at the sudden rush of oxygen. Riku quickly pulled away as Namine began to cough up the remaining water that was in her lungs.

"Namine!"

The silver haired boy hastily assisted the young artist in sitting up as she coughed the water out of her system. Riku felt a wave of relief pass through him when he realized that he had saved her once again, that she was still alive. Namine weakly turned her head over to him, breathing rather heavily, barely able to sit up.

"Namine," he called to her softly.

The girl gave no indication that she had heard him say her name, she looked a mess; her blonde hair matted against her wet skin and her white dress was almost to the point where it was almost transparent. Riku made sure not to look down below her face, he was someone with morals after all. She began to sway slightly, collapsing against Riku's chest. He felt her entire body begin to tremble as the night air grew colder.

'_I have to get her somewhere warm or she isn't going to survive,'_ Riku thought while scooping Namine into his arms and began to dash back to the row boat, being careful not to trip over debris in his haste.

Riku gently lowered her into the boat before swiftly jumping in beside her, grabbing the paddle and pushing through the calm water as fast as his arms could go. The air continued to grow colder against his wet skin, but he didn't care, all that mattered was to get Namine to his house before she succumbed to the chilling temperatures.

"We're almost there, hold on a bit longer," he whispered as he pulled the unconscious girl closer to him in order to provide whatever warmth possible, while using his other arm to paddle.

Riku was out of his boat with Namine in his arms before the boat even hit shore, running up the sandy beaches of the main island. It was a good thing that Riku lived so close to where the docks were, he wasn't sure how much longer Namine could last. He turned the knob with one hand while holding the girl tightly with his other arm.

"Sora! Kairi!" he shouted before even stepping foot in the house.

Sora was in the living room a moment later, the sleepiness still evident in the boy's oceanic eyes, key blade held tightly in his grip.

"What's the matter Riku?" Sora asked, his voice rather hoarse, a look of shock crossing his features when he saw the girl Riku was holding in his arms.

"What is all the ruckus about so late?" Kairi complained while coming into view from the hallway, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

Sora had lowered his blade by this point and dismissed it into space.

"Is that-" Riku nodded before Sora could finish his sentence.

Kairi gasped in surprise as Riku kicked the door shut behind him, walking further into his house.

"Namine?" Kairi questioned while walking passed Sora to get a better look at the girl who was her nobody, "But how? How is she here?"

Riku was silent for a moment, his eyes fixed on the girl in his arms. That star that fell from the sky, could that have been her? He then looked up to see the worried eyes of his companions.

"I don't know...but there's no doubt about it," Riku replied, "She had to be that falling object from the sky."

Kairi and Sora looked to him in confusion, to which Riku grumbled, not liking the sudden attention.

"I'll explain later, right now we have to get her warm or she will die from the cold, Kairi could you take care of putting her into dry clothes?" he asked with a hint of embarrassment.

"Sure," Kairi nodded without question as the three of them turned to head towards his bedroom.

He looked around his rather plain bedroom before placing Namine gently on the bed, thankful that she was still breathing. It still hadn't hit him that she was actually here, she had been returned to him, even though it was through unexplained circumstances. It didn't matter why, all that mattered was that she was here and she was never going anywhere ever again.

"Okay boys, I need you out," Kairi said while pulling both Riku and Sora out of the room, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Riku sighed and leaned up against the wall, crossing his arms in the process.

"So she fell from the sky?" Sora asked, trying to strike up some type of conversation.

Riku looked over to his friend, "It seems that way. Before you guys pulled me into the house earlier I saw something fall from the stormy sky into the water below. I'm sure it was Namine."

"It's crazy. We both saw her return to Kairi that day," Sora said while gliding a hand through his messy hair.

Riku remained silent, he didn't like thinking about the events that had transpired that on that day one month ago. He watched Sora place a hand over his heart, a thoughtful expression on his countenance.

"Roxas…I can tell he is worried about her," Sora muttered.

Riku's eyes narrowed at the mention of that name, a smirk coming across his face, "Hope he doesn't think about coming back," he said as calmly as possible, he didn't understand why he was getting so worked up over it.

Sora chuckled along with the silver haired boy, not aware that Riku had meant what he had said. Their good time was interrupted by the sound of the bedroom door opening. Both boys turned their heads to see Kairi walking out of the room with wet clothes in her hands.

"Will Namine be alright Kairi?" Sora asked, his voice full of concern.

Kairi tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, looking down at the wet dress in her hands, "I think she will be okay, she has a small fever that seems to be going down. It would be a good idea to take her to the doctor when she wakes up just in case something else is wrong."

"That's good," Sora sighed in relief, at least it wasn't anything fatal.

Kairi then turned her brilliant blue eyes over to Riku, "It was a good thing you found her when you did. I don't know how much longer she could have survived out there."

Riku nodded in response and pushed himself against the wall, "Is it okay to see her?"

Kairi shrugged, "I don't see why not," she replied and began to walk towards the bathroom to dispose of the wet dress that was in her hands.

Riku nodded to Sora before walking into the bedroom, the wood creaked under his weight with each step he took. It seemed like an eternity before he had finally reached her bedside. He moved a chair over from the corner where his desk was, placing it directly next to where Namine was sleeping. He felt Sora's presence from behind him as he continued to stare intently at Namine, watching her chest move up and down as a signal that she was breathing. It seemed like déjà vu, he remembered a time where he and Namine were in the exact same position as this one, back when they still lived in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town.

_**Flashback:**_

"_I knew it was bound to happen, you pushed yourself so hard and then you end up sick," Riku said as he shut the door to the white room, his eyes focused on the girl who was trying to get out of the bed._

"_I have to restore Sora's memories to him as soon as possible," Namine struggled to say, finally managing to put one of her feet on to the cool marble floor._

_Riku was in front of her in an instant, placing his hands on her shoulders as he gently forced her back onto the bed. She looked up to him, her sapphire eyes more glassier than normal, like she was about to protest._

_Riku shook his head, "You're running a fever Namine, what could you possibly accomplish in your condition? I may not be much of an artist, but I'm pretty sure it's hard to focus when you are running fever."_

_He watched Namine place a hand on her head, struggling through a rather painful migraine. She had been working in the pod room for days on end without any sleep, and she wasn't eating properly, the fact that she was lying here sick was inevitable._

"_But DiZ said that it was my job to-"_

_"And it's my job to protect you and I'm pretty sure that protecting your well-being is in the job description," Riku said, his eyes narrowing at the mention of DiZ._

_Namine's eyes widened slightly, after a moment of silence she let out a sigh of defeat knowing there was no point in arguing the matter further, Riku wasn't going to let her work so she might as well rest. She laid down and turned to face the wall ,closing her eyes. She had never been sick before, but it was the worst feeling in the world. Her head hurt like no tomorrow, it was painful to move any of her joints, and she found it rather difficult to breathe from time to time. Riku watched her small form for a moment before grabbing a chair from behind him and placing it at the artist's bedside, the sound of it screeching against the marble must've caused her to turn around and face him._

"_What are you doing?" she asked, her eyes struggling to stay open._

_Riku smirked as he sat down in the chair, "Making sure that you don't try to sneak out to the pod room."_

_Namine moved her eyes down to the white sheets of her bed, "I can barely move…let alone walk."_

_Riku shrugged, seeing it as a sign leave, a strange feeling of disappointment in his chest, "Well if you want me to leave then I will wait outsid-"_

_His eyes widened slightly when her hand made contact with his wrist. He made sure to wipe off all traces of shock on his face before turning around. Her skin was burning, as if it were on fire, he felt helpless at the realization that he couldn't help her through this sickness._

"_Please stay," Namine pleaded through ragged breaths, her head barely able to support itself._

_Riku watched her intently before placing his other hand over hers, removing it from his wrist, and laid it gently back to her side. He nodded in agreement to her request._

"_Alright," He replied while scooting the chair closer to her side._

_She smiled weakly at him before closing her eyes once again and resting her head on the pillow. Riku leaned back in his chair, his aqua eyes looking up to the white ceiling above. _

"_Riku?" Namine's weak voice spoke._

_He returned his gaze back onto the blond haired girl to see that her eyes were still closed, though he could tell she was not asleep yet._

"_I'm still here," he said with reassurance._

_Namine nodded, opening her eyes ever so slightly, "Will…you be here when I wake up?" she asked, struggling to remain conscious, the fever must be taking it's toll._

_Riku nodded, "Yeah I'll be here."_

_He watched her lips curve slightly before allowing herself to finally drift into a dreamless sleep. Crossing his arms and leaning back into his chair, he let out a deep breath. He would stay there until she was well enough to continue her task of restoring Sora's memories, it was his job as her protector, a job that he took very seriously._

_**End Flashback**_

Even now, almost a year later he felt the same feelings he had felt, it was something that Riku did not like to feel whatsoever. It was a feeling of helplessness, he was unable to do anything to help cure her of her ailment, and all he can do is sit and watch, hoping for the best.

"Just how close were you to Namine Riku?" He heard Sora ask, reminding him that his best friend was still in the room also.

Riku exhaled a breath, just how long had they been in that room, he had lost track of time because of his little trip down memory lane.

"Riku?" Sora asked again, placing his hand on the older boy's shoulder, nudging him gently.

Riku swapped it away, "I heard you Sora," he said in an annoyed tone, but figured the keyblade wielder would not stop asking until he had received an answer, "Back when you were still sleeping, I was assigned by DiZ with the duty of protecting Namine while she restored your memories," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the sleeping girl for one moment.

"I see, that explains it then."

Riku turned around to look at his best friends, his ocean eyes unusually thoughtful. The older boy wondered where his friend was trying to go with this. Sora looked to him like it wasn't already obvious.

"Why you are so openly concerned about her. I have never seen you like that with anyone else besides Kairi and myself. I figured you must have been close to her at some point in time."

Riku huffed, "You make me sound like a bad person to society or something."

Sora chuckled nervously putting his hands in front of him as a defense, "No No I didn't mean it like that. I was just surprised and…" Sora trailed off, his eyes looking to where Namine was resting.

Riku turned around to look at Namine curiously, noticing that her eyes were slowly beginning to open, his breath almost caught in his throat.

"Namine?" Riku called to her as she began to move around slightly.

Sora's footsteps began to disappear out of the room, "Kairi she's waking up!" he heard Sora exclaim with excitement in his voice.

Namine began attempting to sit up slowly, her movement indicated that her muscles were still sore. Riku's protective side overtook him when he saw this and was at her side in an instant, gently placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't be moving yet Namine," he spoke softly.

Namine's eyes widened at the contact as she looked over to him with fear etched across her face. Riku looked at her in confusion, not breaking from his daze until he felt her trying to break away from his hold. She began to scooting farther away from him, pulling a sheet over her shivering form.

"Namine," he began and tried moving closer, "What's the matter?"

She pulled the sheet over her head, "Don't come any closer to me!"

Riku stopped for a moment as she peered out from under the covers, tears beginning to pour out of her eyes. Riku was taken aback, in all the time he had known Namine, her eyes never expressed such emotion, nor did she ever cry. But why was she afraid of him? He began to reach for the sheet so he could talk to her face to face.

"Stop right where you are!" she said, swatting his hand away.

"Namine," he spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.

She pulled her head from under the sheet, tears streaming down her face as she looked to him with such fright in her eyes, as if he was going to hurt her.

"W-Why do you keep calling me that?"

Riku looked to her with a confused expression, shouldn't that be an obvious answer?

"Because it's your name," he replied.

'_How could she not…wait a minute!'_

"Do you recognize me at all?" he asked, his voice slightly louder.

Namine cringed at the tone of his voice, wiping the tears off of her face, "N-No I have...never seen you before," her voice said shakily.

Riku's eyes widened at her response, she's never seen him before? After all they have been through how could she not know who he was? He felt a pain begin to spread throughout his entire body, one that was worse than being stabbed in the chest by one thousand heartless over and over again. He closed his eyes and turned his head away, not being able to look at her, not wanting her to see the anguish that could clearly be seen in his face.

"Um…sir are you okay?" he heard Namine ask.

Riku didn't respond, he just sat on the edge of the bed completely frozen, unmoving. He heard the sound of two pairs of footsteps rushing in.

"Riku," Kairi said in between breaths, "I heard that Namine just woke up."

Riku acted as if he didn't hear her, he just got up from the bed with a sudden need to feel the fresh air against his face before he suffocated. He felt Sora and Kairi's worried glances on him, completely ignoring them as he passed by.

"She doesn't remember anything," he said before disappearing into the living room, placing his hand on the doorknob.

His eyes boring holes into the wooden door as he opened it. The salty sea air colliding with his face as he looked out to the horizon to see the rising sun.

_'Fate must really love to toy with me,'_ he thought as he glared at the sun rising over the ocean.

With an anger that he hadn't felt in a long time he punched the nearby wall on the outer exterior of his house, leaving a gaping hole in it's wake. He had to bite his tongue in order to prevent himself from letting out a scream of frustration, a picture of Namine looking at him fearfully clearly flowing through his mind, only seemed to fuel this anger.

'_How can she not remember me?'_

**Well there you go. Sorry it took so long. So tell me what you think? Read, Review, Criticism and ways to improve my writing are welcome too. Those who are reading Give It All Up and Giving Into You will be happy to know that I will update them in the next few weeks keep an eye out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**School is finally out for the summer!! Phew what a year it has been, I feel like my brain is going to explode from the amount of work my AP classes had assigned me. Well enough about that, time to continue this little fic. Poor Nami lost her memories, well hope you enjoy.**

Riku didn't know how long he was out there. By the looks of the now crystal blue sky he estimated that it was around seven in the morning. Not that it mattered to him, anywhere was better than being in that house at the moment. The anger inside of him had not subsided in the least, which was bad news for his temporary housemates if he were to return to his house. So, here he sat, on the sandy beach of their ruined island, watching the sun slowly begin its ascent to the middle of the sky.

"Why can't she remember?" he asked himself again, referring to Namine.

He repeated the question to himself a dozen times it seemed, and still wasn't able to come up with an answer. His hands dug into the sand at the thought of the blond haired artist. All of the times they shared together when he was her bodyguard, everything they went through with each other had been erased from her memory banks. The person who was in his house was not the Namine he once knew, and it hurt him to think that she could be lost forever.

He let out a sigh, "Why can't things be different?"

Why did it have to be this way? Was he really such a horrible person? Why couldn't he have found her on that shore with all of her memories in tact? Why couldn't things go right for once? He rested his head against his knees, his aqua eyes watching the small waves crash onto the shore, barely touching his shoes. So many questions were running through his mind, none that he could answer on his own. He just wanted the old Namine back, the one that he knew back in Twilight Town, was that too much to ask?

'_I guess it is too much to ask for,'_ he thought to himself, another aggravated sigh escaping his lips.

The sound of someone treading across the sand towards him had caught his attention, but he did not turn to see who it was. More than likely it was Sora coming to check up on him like Kairi had done earlier, seriously he knew they were concerned for him but they should let him open up to them when he was ready. The footsteps stopped about a foot behind him, he could sense the reluctance of Sora emanating off of him, though that was understandable, Sora knew what Riku was like when he was aggravated.

"Look Sora," he said as he began to shift around to face him, "I'm…" his voice halted in his throat.

It wasn't Sora who had come out to see him, it was Namine. Riku shook his head once or twice, ridding himself of the surprise he knew was evident on his face before looking into her clear eyes again. She bit her bottom lip lightly as if she were second-guessing her decision to come out and see him, her eyes retaining the same fear that he had seen when she had first woke up.

"Um…" she shyly looked away from his intimidating gaze, looking around for anything to stare at besides him.

"Namine…" he spoke in as gentle a voice as possible.

She jumped at the sound of her name and backed up slightly from him. That feeling had returned as she backed away from him further, the frustration was infuriating. He looked down to his jeans, which were now decorated with multiple grains of sand.

"I promise that I won't hurt you Namine. You do not have to be afraid of me," he said, trying to hide any signs of frustration from his voice.

Namine looked up at him finally, her hand automatically going up to her chest as she watched him. His face was focused on the ground and he began to wipe the traces of sand from his clothes. She tried to examine his face for any traces of deception, but to her relief she had found none…and his words sounded sincere enough. She began to take a small step forward, pausing when he looked up to her again; his expression was patient and calm.

"Its okay," he assured her and patted a seat in the sand next to him.

"I…" she began, but he shook his head.

"I know I don't seem like a trustworthy person, but…you believed in me once," he stated, his hauntingly aqua orbs felt like they were staring into her very soul.

Namine pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, something inside of her was telling her that this boy was safe to be around and nothing would happen to her. She took in a deep breath before slowly closing in the gap between them, cautiously taking a seat beside him. Riku watched her from the corner of his eye as she wrapped her arms around her legs, resting her chin on her knees.

"You…said I believed in you once. How is that possible if I have never met you until today?" she asked, not looking away from the ocean.

Riku inwardly flinched at the question, the sound of the waves calming his anger and frustration; he really despised whatever god was watching over them right now. He pressed his lips into a thin line as he thought of something to say.

"We…" he stopped, should he tell her? Its not like she would believe him, "We used to see each other everyday," he explained, his words causing her to look at him.

"Really?" she asked him, "I'm sorry…I don't recall," she finished, a hint of guilt in her voice.

Riku closed his eyes, it was nice to hear the sound of her voice again after so long…well it was a month, but it felt like an eternity.

"Do you remember anything before you woke up in my house?" he asked, his head relaxed against his knees, it felt like old times again.

Namine was silent for a long time, causing Riku to open his eyes to check on her. Her face indicated that she was really deep in thought, her brows furrowed in frustration as she tried to recall anything. He thought it was amusing to see her showing emotion; the Namine he knew was incapable of such a thing.

"Its okay," he said again, breaking her concentration, "If you can't remember than I don't want to force you."

"No No I do," she retorted quickly, "All I remember is that it felt like I was falling…I wasn't fully aware of what was going on, I just kept falling," Riku continued to listen intently, trying to find any explanation to her lost memories, "Then…the falling suddenly stopped and I crashed into raging waters," she swallowed the lump in her throat before she continued, "It was so dark…and I couldn't breathe. I wasn't sure which way was up…a-and each time I tried to find a way to the surface, the waves would push me deeper into the cold waters," she paused again, a tear sliding down her cheek, "I thought that I was going to die there," she finished, wiping the single tear from her face.

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, causing her to look at him with surprise, "Well…fortunately that didn't happen," he replied.

"Sora…and Kairi, I think that was their names, they told me you were the one who rescued me. Is that true?" she asked, her light blue eyes looking up to him innocently.

Riku immediately turned his face away to hide the slight fluster, "Yeah…what they said is true."

"Thank you, if you didn't save me, I wouldn't be here," she said, her voice filled with relief.

It was strange, earlier when she first saw him, she was scared out of her mind…and now this boy was the person she felt the most comfortable being around. How was it possible for her opinion of him to change so fast?

"Its no problem Namine…well it looks like we have been brought together again," he said.

Namine's eyes widened at his words, she had heard them somewhere before. She began to delve into his subconscious, trying to find anything…where had she heard that?

"Namine?"

She didn't respond to him, why couldn't she remember? Suddenly a white flash spread passed her eyes.

_**Flashback**_

_Namine sat in her normal spot by the window in the abandoned mansion in Twilight Town, sketching random lines across a blank page in her sketchbook. It was one of the rare days that DiZ had told her she could relax from chaining Sora's memories together, though it was strange considering she had only just begin to link them. _

'_**There must be a good reason why he allowed me to have the day off,'**__ she wondered absent-mindedly._

_The door behind her opened, "Namine."_

_She placed her book onto the windowsill and turned around silently to face DiZ, she noticed that he was not alone in her doorway. DiZ moved into her bedroom, allowing the silver-haired boy to enter as well. She eyed him closely, wasn't that Sora's friend from Castle Oblivion?_

"_Namine, this is Riku. I assume that the both of you have met each other before," DiZ explained, both of them nodding to him._

_He cleared his throat and began to speak again, "Riku has been assigned to be your bodyguard as you return Sora's memories to him…in the event that Organization XIII were to find this house and attack," he explained._

"_I see," she responded, before picking up her sketchbook from its resting spot and slowly getting up from her chair._

"_You will start your work again tomorrow Namine," DiZ stated and took his leave from the room, shutting the door gently behind him._

_Riku turned his gaze back to her, wiping a small dust patch from his dark cloak, a smirk decorating his features. If Namine had the ability to feel any emotion, she knew that she would have blushed under his aquamarine gaze._

"_Well it looks like we have been brought together again," he stated, the smirk never leaving his face._

_Namine nodded, her eyes never leaving him, "It seems that way doesn't it?"_

_**End Flashback**_

"Hey Namine!"

Namine blinked, noting that she was back on the shores of this tropical island, she looked over to her companion, his face was calm, but she could see the worry in his eyes.

'_What was that?'_ she asked herself, referring to the scene she had just witnessed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, moving so that he was in front of her, "I thought I would have to take you to a doctor for a minute there," he laughed jokingly.

Namine looked at him for a second, wondering what she should say about what she had just seen.

'_Could this boy be…?'_

"Y-You're Riku…aren't you?" she asked, that seemed like a good place to start.

The boy nodded in response, "That's right. Sora and Kairi told you I presume," he said, crossing his arms in the process.

She shook her head, "N-No…somehow I suddenly remembered your name. We've met before…somewhere I just…"

Riku looked up to her, completely taken off guard.

'_Did she say she remembered?'_

"Do you remember anything else?" he asked, a knot forming in his stomach.

Namine shook her head, her expression saddening, "I do not…it just suddenly flashed before my eyes," she sighed, "I…don't know anything about myself. Why is that Riku?" she asked him, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Riku looked at her and scratched the back of his head, "I'm afraid I don't know the answer to that question either Namine."

The blond rested her head back onto her knees and began to trace lines into the sand. She began to wonder what she was like before she lost her memories and how Riku and her were connected. It was all a blur to her and she felt guilt begin to swell up inside her.

"I want to remember."

Riku watched her, not knowing what to say. What could he say? It wasn't like this was his area of expertise; he was a fighter, not a thinker. He let out a sigh of aggravation, it wasn't towards Namine, it was directed to himself. It was then that he came to a decision.

"I'll help you."

Namine looked up from her sand drawings, her blue eyes confused, "What?"

"I'll help you regain your lost memories," he stated as he stood up from his sitting position.

"Y-You don't have to do that Riku…" her voice trailed off as he loomed over her.

"I know that, but I want to help you. Its what friends do," he explained as she stood up next to him.

"Friends?"

Riku nodded, "Exactly, now let's head back to the house before Sora and Kairi complain that we were gone for too long."

Namine nodded, "R-Right," she agreed and followed behind him up the pathway to his house.

He turned the doorknob and allowed Namine to enter first.

'_I'll find a way to bring back your memories Namine, you can count on it.'_

**Phew well that's that. Anyway I felt guilty for neglecting to write this chapter for so long. Sorry for the delay once again. So tell me what you think. Read, Review, you know the deal. Oh I will be updating my other stories really soon, and check out my new one-shot, it may not be Kingdom Hearts but it is my first story on that category and I need criticism. Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone!! I have returned once again. Hope everyone is enjoying summer, so sad that its going to be over soon…then its off to college. Well anyway, here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

"You can't be serious Riku," Kairi spoke in an irritated tone.

Riku let a small sigh escape his lips, "Do I sound like I'm joking?" he asked, raising a hand to sooth the migraine that was slowly building up in his temples.

"Yeah Kairi. You know Riku's nickname is Mr. Serious," Sora chimed in playfully, until receiving a blow to the head from his best friend.

Riku didn't really want to talk about this right now, he hadn't even been in his house for five minutes when Sora and Kairi asked Namine to wait in his room, and then dragged him into the kitchen to discuss what would happen with Namine now that she had returned.

Kairi looked from Sora to Riku and let out a sigh, "I just don't think that it's a good idea for Namine to live here," she said, resuming the discussion.

Riku turned around to face Kairi, irritation clearly shown on his countenance and Sora complaining about his head in the background wasn't helping much either.

"And why not? Where else could she go Kairi?" he asked while crossing his arms, a glaring match had started between the fiery red haired girl and the silver haired boy.

"I'm just saying that-"

"I watched over her for a year Kairi," Riku cut her off; "You act like I don't know how to take care of anyone but myself."

Kairi looked down at the wooden table they were sitting at, "But she's my nobody. It's my job to look after her."

Riku's eyes narrowed at the girl sitting before him as he swiftly got up from his seat and prepared to leave the room. He paused at the doorway leading to the living room, feeling both Sora and Kairi's eyes on his back.

"It was my duty to take care of her and protect her _way_ before you even knew about her," he said in a low voice before walking out of the room. He heard a soft gasp come from their female companion, obviously hurt by the comment.

"Where are you going Riku?" Sora asked as if he were ready to come after him.

Riku glanced over his shoulder at his two friends, "I'm going to see Namine…I'm going to let her decide what she wants to do," he replied before disappearing from their view.

'_This day just keeps getting better by the minute,' _Riku thought with a hint of sarcasm.

Kairi just didn't understand. How was he going to help Namine regain her memories if she wasn't always around him? If Namine were to live with him then maybe he could be more helpful, plus it would be like the old days when they lived in the abandoned mansion. A smile crossed his lips as he thought of those times.

"Namine," he spoke softly as he approached the door to his bedroom, "Is it okay if I come in?"

He heard the sound of shuffling on the other side of the door before it opened to reveal the blond haired girl.

"Is everything okay Riku?" she asked as she allowed him room to pass by her.

Riku gave a shrug and took a seat on the edge of the mattress, "It's nothing to worry about," he stated as he leaned back on his comfortable bed.

Namine lifted a hand to her chest and lowered her eyes to the ground, "Was it something I did?" she spoke, her voice barely above a whisper.

Riku's eyes widened at her question and immediately sat up, "No. You haven't done anything wrong. Why would you think that?"

Namine swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat and turned her gaze to his aqua one, for some reason she couldn't help but allow herself to get lost in those eyes.

"I heard that girl mention my name…so I assumed I did something."

Riku let out a sigh, so she had heard all of that. He was hoping by some miracle that she didn't hear the argument between Kairi and himself. He watched her as she waited patiently for a response.

"No. We were just discussing where you're going to be living that's all."

"Oh I see," she replied, he could sense the relief in her voice as she moved her eyes to the floor below.

"Kairi thinks it would be best if you stayed with her," he began, watching as she met his eye contact once again, "Though I think it would be a good idea that you stay with me because well…even though you're Kairi's nobody, I think I know you a little better than she does."

"A…Nobody? What does that mean Riku?" Namine asked as confusion swept through her.

Riku's eyes widened a fraction at his choice of words before he shrugged the question off, "Never mind that Namine, what do you want to do?" he asked as he looked into her sapphire eyes.

Namine eyed him skeptically for a moment, probably wondering why he changed the subject so fast.

'_Nice going Riku,'_ he sighed. But how could he tell her that she really wasn't supposed to be here, that because she was Kairi's nobody she was supposed to be apart of her. He just couldn't bring himself to tell her because of his fear that she would disappear again, but if she ever remembered what she truly was…well they would take care of everything then.

"I'll stay here with you…I-if you don't mind Riku," Namine's voice spoke, breaking him from his thoughts.

"Are you sure Namine? I'm not trying to force you to do anything, I just want you to be happy with your choice," he replied as he looked away from her, not noticing the faint flush that spread across her face at his words.

"No…this is my decision," Namine replied as she began to walk over to him, "I don't know why…but something keeps telling me that you are the person who could help me," she finished and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Riku tensed at her soft touch for a moment before brushing it off with one of his trademark smirks, "Well I'm flattered to hear that Namine," he said.

Namine couldn't help but smile back at him, this boy seemed like both a stranger and someone she knew quite well…it was a strange relationship that she had formed, that was for sure.

"Well…guess we have to tell Kairi what your plans are," he began as he got up from his spot on the bed, "Then I have to take you to see a doctor." he finished as he stretched his stiff-arm muscles.

"W-Why do I need to see a doctor?" she asked as she felt her forehead, "I feel fine I think."

Riku let out a soft chuckle, "Its not that, we just need her to take a look and see what's wrong with that head of yours," he replied while poking the top of her head.

"Oh I see."

Well let's g-" Riku was cut off by a knock on the door.

He noticed Namine jump slightly at the noise and moved a little closer to him, he couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction.

"Relax Namine its probably just Sora and Kairi," he said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder before walking over to the door, "Besides you don't have to worry about anything dangerous here Namine," he looked over his shoulder and met her eyes once again, "Because I would be here to protect you."

Namine felt her heart begin to beat faster at his words.

'_What's going on?'_ she asked herself as she placed a hand over her chest to try and calm herself down.

Riku was able to make her feel strange for reasons she didn't understand. The person that he always talked about her being, did she use to feel this way around him too? She wished that she could remember everything, she really did.

"Namine?"

She looked up at the mention of her name and noticed Sora, Riku, and Kairi staring at her with worried eyes.

"Y-Yes?"

"Are you okay? Do you need to rest?" Riku began to ask.

"No, I'm just fine…I was just thinking that's all," she replied with a smile of reassurance.

"What about? Did something come back to you?" Riku asked, she noticed his eyes begin to light up at the thought.

She felt the heat on her face once again, "No…I'm sorry it wasn't anything important."

An awkward silence filled the room, each individual lost in their own thoughts.

"So…Namine, you're going to stay with Riku then?" Sora asked cheerfully, trying to break the tense atmosphere around them.

Namine looked over to Sora and nodded, "Yes, I think that he can help me recover what was lost."

Riku took note of the disapproval in Kairi's facial expression, but she did not say anything. What could she say anyway? It was Namine's decision.

"Well now that we've taken care of that. I think its time we go see Dr. Kadowaki," Riku stated, ushering Namine to follow behind him.

"We should go too, Selphie's mom might need us to help at the clinic," Kairi suggested as they began to walk out of the bedroom.

Riku shook his head, "I think you guys should go home for a little while."

"But Riku why-"

"Because Sora, a hurricane passed through the town last night and you didn't go home last night…both of your parents have to be worried sick," Riku explained as they opened the door leading outside.

Sora looked down to the sand at his feet and then over to Kairi, "He's right you know? We haven't seen our parents since the other day and they might need our help cleaning up the wreckage left behind by the storm."

Kairi nodded, worry still noticeable on her face, "I guess," she looked over to Riku and Namine, "We'll meet up with you later. Tell us everything later okay?"

"Don't worry Kairi, everything will be alright," he yelled to her as the ran up the pathway leading them further into town.

Once the two of them were out of view, Riku turned his gaze to the girl standing beside him.

"Ready to go?" he asked her.

Namine nodded slightly and began to follow close by him, afraid if she were too far away from him, then she would get lost. Her mind suddenly went back to the conversation about Sora and Kairi's parents, which lead her to wonder…

"Riku…may I ask a question?"

She watched his shoulders shrug in response, "Sure, ask me anything you want."

"Um…you said something about Sora and Kairi's parents earlier…"

"Yeah?"

Namine took a deep breath, "But, when we were at your house I didn't see your parents at all."

Riku stopped to a halt at the mention of his parents; he didn't like to think about them and instead tried to focus on the condition of the town. The wind suddenly began to pick up, pieces of debris were flying across the ruined town, and almost every building on the street was ruined.

'_Its going to take a while to restore everything,' _Riku thought, a warm hand breaking his concentration.

"Riku?" She looked at him, her eyes full of worry as his face began to contort in what looked to be anger.

Namine gasped, _'Did I anger him?'_

"I-I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pried…that was wrong of me."

Riku shook his head and resumed his walking, "Don't worry," he spoke in a monotone voice, "Its just a hard subject to talk about that's all."

Namine lowered her head to her feet, watching as she made footprints in the sand with each step, "I see."

There was a strange silence that filled the air between the two, it wasn't what one could describe as awkward, but it wasn't comfortable either.

"Well looks like we are here," Riku's voice spoke.

Namine looked up to the building ahead. It was just a plain white two story building with a red cross painted in between the second floor windows. A nervous feeling began to form in her chest as they walked up the stone steps that would lead inside the house.

"Well lets go see what is wrong," Riku said as he turned the knob of the door.

**Well that's a wrap for today. I know this chapter was a little boring and all, but I promise it will get better. I won't take as long to update next time now that my preparation for college is complete. I'd say two weeks tops. I'll update my other story sometime next week, trust me you will not want to miss that either. Thanks to all my loyal reviewers who have stuck with me. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. R&R plz!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the lack of updates. I've been trying to balance college papers with writing for free time, and I currently have terrible writer's block for Give It All Up. So I am open to taking suggestions from my wonderful reviewers and maybe I can incorporate them into the chapter. Well anyway let's get this chapter started shall we?**

The lobby to the office was small, only containing a wooden desk, a small couch, and two chairs with magazines underneath them. The only thing that seemed out of place was the glass pieces that were scattered all over the carpeted floor. Riku put his arm out to prevent Namine from stepping any further.

"Watch your step," he stated softly as he kicked the sharp shards out of their way, making a pathway to the front desk.

Namine stayed close behind him, swallowing a lump in her throat. Why did she get so nervous all of a sudden? Was she worried about what she would find out? Riku turned around as if sensing her distress.

"Don't worry. I'll get you taken care of," he said, placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

Namine felt goose bumps begin to rise on her skin at his touch, moving her head to the side so that he wouldn't see her heated face. Yet despite how flustered she was by his words, they had also made her less afraid. She heard Riku chuckle in amusement before turning around, the sound of a small bell filling the room.

"Thank you," she whispered in a barely audible voice. Riku nodded in response, signaling that he had heard her.

Footsteps were heard coming from the doorway on the left side of the desk. A petite brown haired girl wearing a yellow dress popped her head through the opening.

"Oh Riku!" The girl exclaimed happily, her jade eyes lighting up at the sight of the older boy.

Riku waved slightly as the girl approached them, "Hey Selphie. Glad to see that you're okay. How are you guys holding up?"

Selphie sighed, placing the broom and dustpan she had in her hands against the wall, "We're doing fine. Mom was able to save most of the medical supplies, but as you can see we did get hit as well," she stated while pointing to the glass scattered all over the floor.

Selphie's eyes moved from Riku down to the girl who was hiding behind him. Namine moved further behind Riku as Selphie tried to examine her.

"Riku, who is that girl hiding behind you?" she asked curiously.

Riku turned to Namine, placing a hand on her shoulder and leading her out so she was standing directly in front of the brunette.

"This is Namine. I brought her here to see Dr. Kadowaki," he explained, nudging Namine forward slightly.

"Oh so you're that girl," Selphie stated thoughtfully.

"U-Um…" Namine couldn't bring herself to say anything, a strange feeling of shyness overcoming her as Selphie watched her actions closely.

Selphie smiled kindly at the girl and extended her arm out, "I'm Selphie, nice to meet you. Riku has told me a lot about you."

Namine was hesitant for a moment before returning the gesture, "H-He has?" she asked, looking back to Riku who had suddenly turned his attention to one of the magazines lying on the desk.

Selphie nodded before looking to Riku again, "I'll go get my mom," she said before exiting the room.

Namine put a hand up to her chest, "She seems nice."

Riku shrugged, "Yeah she's okay. That's Kairi's best friend by the way. Though sometimes she can be _way_ too hyper for my tastes."

Namine looked to the ground, "I see."

There was something that she wanted to ask him, but for some reason she couldn't find how she wanted to word it. Why was her mind so scattered? Maybe it was she was scared of the results of the doctor's findings. That had to be it.

"Hey Riku," Namine began, causing the silver-haired boy to look her way.

The courage she had suddenly built up faded away at the sight of his aqua eyes, her voice suddenly caught in her throat.

"N-Nevermind," Namine quickly replied, shaking her head fiercely.

Riku couldn't help but chuckle at her shyness, he could get used to Namine having emotions.

"Don't shake your head too violently or it could fall off," he teased.

Namine gasped at his statement, her hands going up to the sides of her neck, a fear crossing through her sapphire eyes.

Riku laughed at her reaction as he walked over to her, "Relax, it was just a joke," he said while shoving his hands into his pockets.

"T-Then my head…won't fall off?" Namine asked, still frightened by his words.

Riku shook his head, a smirk plastered onto his face, "I promise that it won't…but in all seriousness, are you sure nothing is bothering you?" he asked, his eyes piercing through her very being.

"I-I'm sure," she replied quickly, looking over to the cream colored walls, anywhere to avoid looking into his eyes again.

Riku sighed, "Just don't be afraid to talk to me that's all."

Namine looked back to him, watching as he leaned against a wall by the doorway, a sincere look on his face. There was a small tug from something inside her, that look had been familiar from somewhere, she just couldn't remember where. She took a deep breath.

"I won't be," she said as a middle aged woman entered the room.

"Good morning Riku," the dark haired woman greeted kindly while pulling a pen from the front pocket of her white coat.

"It's nice to see you are doing well Dr. Kadowaki," Riku replied, giving a slight bow of respect.

"Please there is no need for formalities. You and my daughter are friends after all," she laughed softly, her chocolate brown eyes turning to Namine.

"And who might you be dear?" she asked.

Riku walked over to the blond girl's side, sensing her nervousness, "This is Namine. She's an old friend of mine," he explained.

"I see. From your travels around the world no doubt. So I'm assuming this young lady is the patient?" she asked, writing a few notes on her clipboard.

"Yes ma am. Are you able to see her now? Or do you still need to clean up the mess from the storm?"

Dr. Kadowaki shook her head, "No I can see her now. Do you want to come in the room with us?"

Riku nodded, "Of course. Namine is a shy person, it would be easier for her to talk if I was in the room," he explained, Namine nodded in agreement.

"That's fine then," the doctor stated, putting the pen back into her pocket, "Would you kindly follow me then?" she asked before disappearing through the doorway.

Namine let Riku go ahead of her before following behind the nice doctor, her eyes wandering to all the pictures of Selphie that decorating the wall, it was evident that Dr. Kadowaki loved her daughter very much.

"You nervous?" Riku whispered back to her, striking up a conversation.

Namine nodded, bring her hand up to her chest, "A little. I'm feeling a mixture of things. A part of me doesn't even want to know what could be wrong," she confessed.

It was silent for a moment before Riku spoke up, "To be honest. I'm a little nervous too," he watched Namine's eyes widened in surprise, "I know that is a shocker right?"

"You just…don't seem like the type of person who gets nervous often," she stated.

Riku gripped the pendant in his pocket, it hadn't left his side since he had found her, "I know, I normally don't but…when it comes to my friends, it's something that I have no control over," he explained tightening his hold on the star shaped charm.

Dr. Kadowaki stopped at an open door, "This way please," she ushered to the pair, "Namine please take a seat on the examiners table."

Namine complied with the doctor's request and took a seat, the paper crinkled under her weight. Riku leaned against the wall by the door as if he were standing guard to prevent anyone from entering. Dr. Kadowaki took a seat on the doctor's stool, pulling out her pen once again.

"Now Namine, could you please tell me why you are here today?" she asked her pen ready to jot down notes.

Namine looked down to her hands; entwining her fingers around each other for a moment, "Well I…" she took a deep breath, "I can't seem to remember anything."

Dr. Kadowaki looked up from her clipboard, "Anything? So you don't remember where you were born or who you're parents were?" she asked.

Riku winced slightly at the questions, for he knew all the answers to those. Namine was born from the heart of Kairi, a princess of heart; it wasn't your average everyday birth.

Namine shook her head, "No…I'm sorry. Before yesterday…I didn't even remember my own name. Riku and his friends explained that to me."

The older woman nodded thoughtfully, jotting a few more notes down on her papers, "I see," she said while getting up from her stool, "Riku could you join me outside for a moment?" she asked.

Namine looked over to me her eyes relaying a fear of him leaving her alone.

"I'll be right outside Namine. I promise I won't be long okay?"

He watched her shoulders slump as she nodded reluctantly. A sigh escaped his lips as he shut the door behind him, "So what exactly is wrong with her Dr. Kadowaki?" he asked curiously.

The doctor looked down at her clipboard, "Well…from what I can tell, she is suffering from amnesia. I want to say it is post-traumatic related, but I didn't notice a head injury. My best guess it that it could be repressed memory," she stated.

"Repressed memory?" Riku repeated.

Dr Kadowaki nodded, "Yes. Something very tragic must have happened to her recently, causing her to lose her memory…but it's strange that her entire memory bank has been erased. Repressed memory should only block out the event that traumatized her," she explained.

'_Well Namine is special. So maybe she was affected differently.'_

"I see…is there anything we can do to help her regain her memory?" he asked, desperation in his voice, "I mean, yesterday she was able to remember the second time we saw each other so…"

Dr. Kadowaki smiled kindly at the boy, "Well I suggest you do is show her things that she used to like when she had her memory. Maybe then she'll start to remember bits and pieces. I take it you are the one taking care of her?"

"Yes," he stated firmly, "So give her things that could remind her of the past?"

"Exactly."

Riku felt a slight hope rise in his chest, "Thank you for your help doctor," he said, bowing slightly.

Dr. Kadowaki chuckled in amusement, "It's my pleasure."

Riku opened the door, "Namine are you ready?"

The petite girl nodded as she got up from her spot, walking over to Riku's side. Her eyes looked to the kind doctor.

"Um…thank you for your help," she said.

"It's no problem dear," the doctor smiled, "Now you two should head home. The sun will be setting in about an hour," she said sternly as she walked them to the exit.

"Don't worry. You guys take care of yourself," Riku said as he shut the door behind him, the salty air of the island playing with his hair.

"So what did the doctor say Riku?" Namine asked curiously as they walked along the sandy pathway.

Riku smirked, "She said that I should show you things that remind you of the past. There's a possibility that you will begin to remember things that way," he explained.

Namine smiled, "I see. That's good news then," she said happily.

Riku nodded, "Very much so," he said as he stopped in front of a small shop, "Namine lets make a quick stop in here," he said as he open the glass door.

Namine watched his back curiously before following behind him, her eyes immediately looking at the crystal trinkets hanging in the window. She watched them in awe as they caught the sun's light in their many faces.

"So pretty…" she whispered as her finger gently touched the point of a crystal star.

Riku watched her for a moment, letting a rare smile form on his countenance before disappearing down an aisle, knowing what he was already in here for.

"There it is," he said to himself as he picked up two items and head for the cash register.

The cashier adjusted his glasses as the young boy approached, "Oh Riku. Good to see you're faring well."

Riku nodded, "I'm glad to see that this shop is still intact," he stated, placing his items on the counter, "This will be all today."

The cashier eyed the items for a moment, "I didn't realize you had taken up a new hobby," he laughed.

Riku shrugged, "It isn't for me…it's a gift for someone else," he explained, feeling his palms begin to perspire.

The man just grinned, "I see. You're such a good kid. That will be 200 munny."

Riku reached into his pocket, placing exact change on the counter as the cashier bagged the items.

"Thank you very much. You take care of yourself. You hear me?" the man stated as Riku began to walk away.

Riku replied with a small wave, before walking over to the window and finding Namine in the exact same place she was standing before.

"You like those crystals I see," Riku stated causing Namine to jump at the sound of his voice.

She turned around, her face slightly flustered, "They're fascinating. I have never seen something like them before."

"Do you want me to get you one?" he asked causing Namine's face to turn crimson.

"N-No you don't need to do that. You've done enough already," she stuttered as she lowered her head to the ground.

Riku shrugged, "I don't mind. It's whatever makes you happy."

Namine shook her head, "I'm sure," she said.

Riku nodded, his eyes on the crystal, he would come back and get it later, "Well if you're sure then…let's go," he said as he opened the door for her.

The walk home was uneventful, but a strange excitement had built up within Riku's chest when he opened the front door of his house as he thought of about what he had gotten her.

"Hey Namine. Wait a second," he called to her before she left the room.

She turned around to face him curiously, "What is it Riku?" she asked.

"Could you take a seat on the couch for a moment?" he asked.

She looked at him strangely before complying with his request, her eyes focused on his as he walked in front of her, his hand shifting through the bag.

"I got these for you," he said as he handed her a brand new sketchbook and a box of colored pencils.

Namine's eyes widened as he handed her the items, "Y-You didn't have to…I mean," her face had turned cherry red again.

Riku smirked, clearly amused with her reaction, "You used to love drawing. So I got you these."

There was a strange glint in her blue eyes, "Riku…" she smiled then, her hand moving across the smooth cover of the book, "Thank you…I love it." She said finally.

Riku nodded, "It's not a big deal," he said while stretching his arm muscles.

He took a seat on the chair next to the couch, his eyes watching as she opened the book shyly, pulling a pencil from the box. A strange feeling wiping over him, a sense of déjà vu, he always used to watch her like this. He leaned his head back against the chair and let out a deep breath.

'_Today had been a good day indeed.'_

**Okay I hope that was long enough lol. Hope you all enjoyed it, plenty of Riku/Namine in this chapter. Oh, I also made a one-shot for Birth by Sleep and I need some feedback to see if that is any good or not. Also if you have ideas for the Xemnas battle in my other story just private message me okay? Until next time. R&R Please!!**


End file.
